Dynasty Daycare
by BladeWarriorEmpire
Summary: Follow the adventure of Prince Pi, Cub Quan, and Little Shan as they embark on the journey of daycare. Friends are made, bullies arise, and the daycare is divided. Who will get up from nap time early enough to get dibs on the animal crackers? Who will fall asleep during story time? Who will ultimately conquer the slide? Only the time between pick up and drop off will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. If I did Cao Cao and Cao Pi would at least seem friendly. (Why does it seem as though they want to slit each other's throats sometimes?) Also this is (most) likely not historically accurate. Plz don't kill me.**

Cao Cao looked in the rearview mirror at his son, "It's okay, Cao Pi. I'll only be gone a couple of hours."

The five year old said nothing in response, but it was obvious he wasn't comforted by his father's words. Cao Cao, the Chief of the Wei police force, was dropping Cao Pi off to his new daycare center. The usual babysitter was visting family and there was simply no babysitters qualified to take care of Cao's Prince.

Cao had thought Pi would like to meet kids his own age, he was wrong. Pi had wailed and cried and begged his father not to leave him with someone else. But, Cao had no choice. He couldn't leave Pi alone and no one else in the family was going to be able to watch over him. As he pulled into a parking space Cao noticed that Pi was starting to cry once more.

Cao got out the car and went to Pi, "It's okay, Zihuan. I know you're afraid but I promise everything will be alright." Cao said as he wipped away a tear on Pi's cheek with his thumb. "Please, don't cry."

"But, I won't know anyone." Pi said, a small frown devloping on his features.

"I know. But, won't it be fun to make some new friends?"

"Well..." Pi looked at his shoes, "...I guess. When will you be back?"

"In about...seven or so hours."

"Is that long?"

"A little." Cao said before he noticed a certain frenemy getting into a car behind him.

"Oh, hello, Liu Bei." Cao stood as Pi got out the car.

"Cao Cao! What a...pleasnt...surprise?" Liu Bei got out his car. "What are you doing here? None of your, *whispered* _many_, kids go here."

"Actually, my son, Cao Pi goes here now." Cao said as Pi hid behind his leg.

"That's nice. I guess he and Liu Shan can be...friends..."

"Like us?"

Liu Bei nodded, "Yes, like us."

"I didn't expect to see you two here."

Both Cao and Bei turned to see an old friend. "Sun Jian?" They questioned.

"Yes. I guess my cubs will be here with your children."

Cao smirked, "Yes, your kids will be here with my Prince Pi."

"Your kids will be going here too?" Bei asked.

Jian nodded, "My two sons and daughter shall be coming here while I'm at work."

"That's great, isn't is Cao Pi?" Cao looked down to find Pi clinging to his leg. "Hehe, he's a little shy."

Soon, three children, all came up to Sun Jian, laughing. "Dad, can we go inside now?" A boy with a look of adventure in his eyes asked.

"In a mintue, Sun Ce. I'm talking to some friends right now." Jian looked at Cao and Bei. "This is Sun Ce, he's my oldest. This here is Sun Quan." Jian patted the other boy on his head. "And this is my daughter Sun Shang Xiang."

"This is good, they'll all be able to keep each other company." Cao said. "So, Bei-baby, where's your kid?"

"Liu Shan is already inside." Bei scoweled at Cao's nickname for him.

"I need to get them inside as well, I need to get to work."

"As do I." Cao said.

As Cao and Jian walked to the main gates, Jian took notice of the fact Cao was practically dragging the leg Pi clung too. "Is your son okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. My Prince is just a little shy is all."

Jian nodded as he noted his oldest son and daugther running farther ahead. "Slow down you two!" He said as he raced after them.

Cao laughed before he noticed Quan. "Hello there, Sun Quan." He said. "Say hello, Cao Pi."

"H-hello, I'm Cao Pi."

"I'm Sun Quan. Are you new here?"

Cao Pi nodded, "Yeah."

"Me too." Quan said.

"Oh...that man...with the funny hair...is that your daddy?"

Quan nodded, "Yeah. He's funny. Though your daddy is funnier."

"Really?" Pi asked.

Cao smirked upon hearing this.

"Yeah! Everyone knows the short people are the funniest!" Quan giggled.

Cao stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing **this**. He glared down at Quan from the corner of his eye, "I'm taller than you." He growled under his breath.

"That's because I'm a kid. Your a grown man." Quan stuck his tongue out.

Pi frowned, "So what if my Daddy isn't as tall as your daddy?"

"Quan!" Cao, Pi, and Quan all turned to look at Jian.

"Thank god. I thought I lost you, again..." Jian said as he picked Quan up.

Sun Jian smiled at Cao Cao, "So, was he causing you any trouble while I was chasing after my other two?"

"He was being-"

"...a complete angel." Cao stopped Pi from completing his sentence.

"But, Daddy, he was being rude to-"

Before Cao Pi could finsih his sentence Cao's ringtone went off.

_*I can't explain, why I feel this way about you...*_

Cao quickly answered his phone. "Hello? Oh, Dun-Dun! How are you? Oh, okay. Okay. Okay." A bored expression crossed his features, "Okay. Okay. Yeah...I got it. That sounds good. Oh. Mhm. Dun just get to the point your giving me a brain tumor!" Cao said.

"Okay...I guess. Yeah, I'll be there soon. Listen just sit down and think about the positives. Oh, there's no positives? Okay. I'll be there soon. Love you Dun-Dun!" Cao said.

"Who is Dun-Dun?" Sun Jian asked.

"My cousin." Cao said as he and Sun Jian were at the main drop off center. "Alright, Cao Pi. I'll be back before you know it to pick you up. Than you and I can get ice cream with Uncle Dun and Yuan." Cao said smiling.

"You promise you won't leave me here forever?"

"Why would I ever leave my Prince here forever? The Kingdom would crumble without you." Cao said.

"Okay, I love you Daddy."

"I love you, too. Now be good! I'll be back soon." Cao begun to walk back to his car.

"Bye, Quan. Be good!" Jian said.

"Bye, dad!" Quan said.

Cao Pi contiuned to watch as his father left. He felt a little...lonely. He didn't really get to meet, let alone play with, kids his age. The kids in his neighborhood always avoided him. Something about his father being cruel or too strict or something along those lines. The only other child he ever actually played with was Xiahou Ba. But, Xiahou Ba lived all the way across the world.

Or at least far enough so that Pi couldn't see him on a weekly basis.

"Hey, Cao Pi!" Sun Quan said.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sad?" Quan asked.

"I'm not sad. I'm just not...happy." Pi said.

"Oh...well come on, come meet my siblings."

"Okay-owwww!" Pi cried out and landed on his bottom as something hit him in the head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own anything. Except for the story line.

Warning: Most (if not all) the characters will be very OOC

*One more thing. The adults' occupations are based of their DW8 modern job dlc. Also, I know I got it wrong, Mengde is actually a military commander, not the chief of police*

"Hey, Cao Pi!" Sun Quan said.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sad?" Quan asked.

"I'm not sad. I'm just not...happy." Pi said.

"Oh...well come on, come meet my siblings."

"Okay-owwww!" Pi cried out and landed on his bottom as something hit him in the head.

Quan went to Pi's side to help him up. "What was that?" Quan asked.

Pi scoweled, "Does it look like I know?"

"I don't know...do you know?"

"No."

"Oh...I'm sorry." A third voice said.

Pi and Quan looked across the area into the main building. A boy, around he and Quan's ages, was giving a nervous grin.

"It's fine...I guess." Pi said as he rubbed his head.

The boy walked to them and picked up his toy, a rubber ball, and stared at them. "I'm Liu Shan." He smiled.

"Oh...ah...I'm Cao Pi." Pi said.

"Hi, I'm Sun Quan." Quan smiled.

"It's nice to meet you two." Shan said. "Are you two new here?"

Pi and Quan both nodded. Cao Pi opened his mouth to speak, as his father often told him that smiple head gestures was rude, but two loud sounds of a bell went off.

"What's that?" Quan asked.

"That means is time for lunch." Shan said.

"Oh..."

Shan grabbed either one of their hands' with his own and led them into the too-large building.

Cao Cao was uncertain if Cao Pi was truly going to be okay at a new place, alone. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He was parked outside the training area of the Local Military Base. He was running a little late, but he didn't care. He need a moment to collect his thoughts. _He'll be fine. He's strong. He's a Cao. He'll be fine. STOP worrying._

Cao frowned, _how can I NOT worry?_ He groaned as he rested his arms on the steering wheel and his face in them. He was usually never like this. But...even since the incident with Ang...he was worried almost every waking moment of his life. Cao Pi, though not his only child, was the only child he was actually involved with. He sighed again and found his vision blurry from unshed tears, "I'm sorry, Cao Ang...I'm so sorry." He whispered to himself more than anything.

Sun Jian chuckeled lightly as he spoke to Liu Bei over the phone. "Mengde's son was cute." He said.

"Yeah...but if he's anything **like **Cao Cao I fear our children will have a problem." Bei said.

Jian ceased laughing and he frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Bei chose his words carefully. Sun Jian was one of his few friends outside his usual circle, Cao Cao being in the outside circle as well. But, even though he and Jian were friends, Jian and Cao had always been closer. "you know how he can get sometimes. I just don't want his son to cause problems with our kids."

"Whatever. Listen, I know your concerned but don't be. I'll talk to Mengde about it if you want."

"Sure, thanks. Listen, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye." Bei hung up. Jian quickly dialed Cao's number.

"Yeah, what is it Wentai?" Cao asked. _It sounds as though he's been crying._

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Jian said.

"Oh...yeah! I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. So...uhm...what's your son...Cao Pi like?"

"Bei's worried he's like me, isn't he?"

"Big time."

"He's not as much as a trouble maker as I am. He won't cause problems."

"Okay...say...are you SURE your okay? You sound upset."

"I'm okay. Thanks. Do you think you can come visit after work?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you than, Mengde."

"Alright."

Lunch was okay, if a little light for Cao Pi. The same couldn't be said about Sun Quan though. He had insisted he was allgeric to peas even though his father hadn't filled anything in the alleries section of the paperwork.

"Just eat them, Quan. They're really good." Shan smiled.

"I told you no!" Quan said, stubbornly.

"Can I have them?" Pi asked.

"No, now I want them."

"Aww..."

"You said you had an older brother and a sister?" Shan asked.

Quan nodded, "Yeah, but my older brother is with the bigger kids and my sister is in a different building section."

"Oh, okay." Shan looked at Pi, "Do you have any siblings?"

"I use to...but I don't get to see them often."

"Why not?" Shan asked.

Pi shurgged, "I dont know."

After lunch was over, Shan took them to the playground. "This place is huge." Pi said.

"Not as huge as that slide though." Quan pointed at the largest slide within the playground.

"Whoa!" Pi looked in amazement at the slide.

"How big do you think it is?" Quan asked.

"It must be a thousand feet high!" Pi said.

"That's a lot of feet." Quan said.

"Oh...that's the big kid slide. Most of-hey what are you doing?" Shan asked as Pi and Quan both ran to the slide.

"I'm going to go down it." Quan said.

"No! I wanna go first!" Pi said as he latched onto Quan's leg.

"No way! I got here first and I saw it first! So I get to go down it first!"

"But, that's not fair!" Pi pouted.

"Can't you both just go down at the same time?" Shan asked.

"No!" Pi and Quan said in union.

"I get to go down first!" Quan said.

"No, I do!" Pi said.

Soon the two were caught in a verbal debate which quickly turned physical. "Oww! Quit pulling my hair." Pi winced in pain.

"Than get off me!" Quan hissed.

The fight continued for several hours before two adults came to break the fight up. "Both of you stop." One of the adults said. Once the two were away from each other they were taken into the building and put in seperate corners.

Pi crossed his small arms over his chest, "This so isn't fair."

Quan looked at Pi across from the room and stuck his tongue out. Pi frowned and did the same. The two were in a silly face war. After awhile, however, the two seemed to get bored and the rest of their time was spent in silence. Pi looked out the window to watch the other kids play and sighed, "Quan?"

Sun Quan refused to meet Pi's gaze.

"I'm sorry." Pi said, even though Quan didn't face him. After a few mintues of staring at Quan a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see his father's angry gaze staring down at him.

"Come on, Zihuan. It's time to go home." Cao said as he turned to the entrance. He caught sight of Sun Jian who was just recieving word of the fight. Jian frowned, angrily at his son but immedeatly looked saddened when he looked at Cao.

"I'm really sorry about this, Mengde. I didn't know he would cause trouble for Cao Pi."

"It's alright, Wentai. We are the one who should be apologizing." Cao looked at Pi.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sun." Pi said.

"Apologize to Sun Quan, Cao Pi." Cao said.

"I already did." Pi said as he glanced at Quan.

"Just apologize, again, Zihuan."

"Alright. I'm sorry, again, Quan."

Sun Jian looked down at Quan and nudged him with his knee, "Well, Quan?"

"I'm sorry, too, Cao Pi." Sun Quan said.

"Good, now that that is setteled I should be heading home." Cao said.

"I'll be over later." Jian said, a smile crossing his features.

"Alright, see you than." Cao waved goodbye and took Pi's hand in his own as they left the building and walked to Cao's car. Pi, who was upset with the fact that his father had been mad at him, immedeatly smiled and raced towards the car upon seeing who was waiting for he and his father.

I guess this is a sort of cliffhanger, huh? You don't have to review, but I'd be nice if you did. I hoped you enjoyed and I'll post a new chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except for the story line. Warning: The characters are major OOC.**

I also know that Cao Cao is older than Xiahou Dun but I always saw him as the middle man between him, Dun, and Yuan. So Cao is older than Yuan. Dun is older than Cao. Jian is older than all of them and Pi is older than Ba. Sorry if I say otherwise in my stories. I forget sometimes.

_"I'll be over later." Jian said, a smile crossing his features._

_ "Alright, see you than." Cao waved goodbye and took Pi's hand in his own as they left the building and walked to Cao's car. Pi, who was upset with the fact that his father had been mad at him, immedeatly smiled and raced towards the car upon seeing who was waiting for he and his father._

"Uncle Dun-Dun!" Pi said with a bright smile on his face. His smile became even brighter when he saw his cousin, "Cousin Ba!" Pi laughed as he and Xiahou Ba embraced.

"Cao Pi! Today when my dad came to pick me, I found this little bug and I took it and wrapped in a candy wrapper but dad thought it was an actual candy! So he took it and he didn't see it was a bug and he ate it! When I told him he-!"

"Said not to tell anyone." Xiahou Yuan said as a dark blush appeared on his cheeks.

"It was your own fault for not watching what you put in your mouth." Xiahou Dun said from the drivers seat. Cao got into the passengers seat, "Argaahhhh." He more groweled than groaned.

"What's wrong?" Dun asked.

"Nothing, just take us home." Cao said and Dun nodded, "Yes cousin."

When they were home Cao went to his bedroom, Dun trailing not far behind him while Yuan took the kids out to play. "Come on, Ba! I saw this cool ant hill in my backyard! We can go see if they want to play!" Pi said with a grin.

Yuan stopped in his tracks, "You know, you two are probably hungry. I'll make you something to eat." He said as he made his way back inside.

"Aww." Ba frowned.

"It's okay! We can take Uncle Yuan some buggies too!" Pi said and Ba smiled.

Cao laid on his stomach on his bed as he stared at the chest bored in front of him. "You know, Dun-Dun, you shouldn't reach for a piece than pull away, than move the same piece. By than I've already seen all your possible moves and have a plan to counter them." Cao said.

"Sorry." Was Dun's blunt reply. Cao's eyes narrowed. Xiahou Dun was obviously upset about something...it didn't take long for Cao to figure out what.

"If it happens, it happens." Cao said.

"I can't just sit by knowing what can become of you." Dun said as he looked at Cao.

"I know, but you have to."

"Why?"

"Because you do."

"Why won't you let me help you?!" Came the sudden, angry growl from Xiahou Dun. Cao flinched without meaning to and pushed himself onto his rear and pulled away from Dun. All through out his childhood, getting yelled at like such never ended without Cao bleeding half to death.

Dun saw the shock and fear in his younger cousin's eyes than quickly moved to comfort him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. Please, forgive me, cousin." He wrapped his arms around Cao and slowly rocked him back and forth.

It took awhile to process Dun's words but he nodded when he understood, "It's okay. I forgive you." Cao said.

"Thank you."

"Dun!" Came Yuan's cry from downstairs.

"Now, now...kids...put the bugs down." Yuan said as he tried to keep himself far from the two.

"But daaaaddddd! They just want to meet you!" Ba scowled.

"Yeah! Come on Uncle Yuan!" Pi said.

"Brother Dun! Mengde?!" Yuan called for his two older kinsmen once more.

"What is it, Yuan?" Cao called as he stared at Yuan from the bottom of the staircase. An amused grin was on his face. Seeing his younger cousin fend off two small children with a broom got him every time.

"Daddy!" Pi called as he ran up to his father and hugged his leg. "Look! Ba and I caught this really cool grasshopper!" He said as he opened his hand and the large grasshopper quickly tried to flee.

Cao caught the bug quickly with one swift hand movement. "Now, I will admit, that was _very _impressive but you two should know by now how your Uncle Yuan feels about bugs."

"Anything with more than four legs!" Yuan said.

"Yeah...anything with more than four legs." Cao said.

"Aww..." Ba and Pi said, pouts on their faces.

"But," Cao said with a click of his tongue. "Your Uncle Dun LOVES bugs. You should go share them with him. In fact, he is taking a shower right now. You should go give him one right now."

"Oh, can I give him this really cool spider?" Ba asked as he held up the spider that was in his left hand.

"He would just love to have a spider take a shower with him," Cao smiled. "Hurry, and make sure to be quiet about it. Make it a big surprise."

"Uncle Dun said he doesn't like surprises." Ba said.

"Well, he'll love this one."

With that the two children ran up the stairs quietly to the bathroom Xiahou Dun was taking his shower.

"Yuanrang doesn't like spiders." Yuan said and a devilish smirk crossed Cao's features, "I know."

Sun Jian smiled, "Careful, Ce. You'll hurt yourself if your not careful."

"I know what I'm doing, dad. Whoah!" Ce quickly grabbed the railing that was to his left. "See, I so got this!"

"Of course you do! Nothing is too much for you. Now, watch your sister while I go speak to your brother. Call me if you need help." Jian said and watched as his oldest son grabbed the railing again. His son loved the monkey bars.

When he went over to Quan he noticed how upset he looked, "What is wrong, Sun Quan?" Jian asked as he sat next to his son.

"How come I have to go to that stupid daycare?" He asked.

"You just have to. Okay? Your brother and sister are there for you, you know that." Jian said.

"Okay...but..." Before Quan could finish, Jian felt a vibration in his pocket. "Oh, we have to go!" He said as he picked Quan up and called for his other children.

"Where are we going? We are going over to Mengde's house." Jian said, a look of concern on his face.

"Is he okay?" Quan asked, seeing the concern.

Jian did not reply. He pulled his phone out with hsi free hand and texted Liu Bei. _'Meet me at Mengde's.'_

_ 'What's wrong?'_

_ 'Don't know. He just texted and said he's in big trouble.'_

_ 'Is he...you know.'_

_ 'I don't know.'_

"Is Mr. Cao what, dad?" Sun Quan asked as he looked at his father.

"Nothing, Sun Quan."

"Come on, Liu Shuan. We are going to visit Daddy's friends to day." He said as he led Liu Shuan to the car.

"Are we going to see Cao Pi and Sun Quan?" Liu Shuan asked.

"Of course. Now come on." Liu Bei said as he buckeled his son in and than got in the drivers seat. _Hold Mengde...I'll be there soon._

Liu Bei started the car and quickly drove to Cao's. Even though he and Cao Cao had never been...close...he couldn't say he didn't like the man. Cao made for great company and his personality made it so as you didn't want to loose him. Oh, how Liu Bei prayed he wouldn't loose Mengde.

He and Jian made it at Cao's home near the same time, Bei only a couple mintues later than Jian. But, since Jian had more kids to get out of the car, they both made it to the front door at the same time. They didn't knock as Jian unlocked the door and both men ran into the living room only to find something horrifying.

_**I know everyone is very OOC. But, believe me, I'm trying to keep them in character. Though, sometimes I just hate how they act in the games. It doesn't seem...real. Cao Cao is not an angel but he was not a demon, like many people believe. Liu Bei was a man who made mistakes he wasn't so 'perfect' person who could do no wrong, like the game makes you think. Sun Jian...well I never had a problem with him, to be honest. I just hav trouble getting them all in character. Thank You For Reading! Please, review and tell me if you have any suggestions or advice.**_


End file.
